Needle Day
by Blaze808
Summary: Title says all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is Blaze808 with my first DBZ story, so if a couple of the characters are a little OOC, please excuse me, but I think this'll be okay. This story is a One-Shot, but if there is more demand, I will supply. **

**I do not own Dragonball Z.**

_Is this the end? Am I going to die? How did it get to this?_

How did it get to this? What was this? Well, let's take a little bit of a trip through time, shall we? Our story begins in the residence of the Sons, at 7 am.

"Morning Chi-Chi!" Goku called over to his wife.

"Hey Dad! Guess what! It's…"

Chi-Chi bolted over to Gohan and covered his mouth.

"Don't say it! You know how he gets about these things!" Chi-Chi whispered quietly.

"About what?" Goku asked curiously

Chi-Chi whipped around "Nothing!" She spoke a little too fast for it to be 'nothing'.

He eyed her conspicuously. But then he shrugged. If Chi-Chi wanted to keep something quiet, then it _stayed_ quiet.

"What's for lunch?" He asked

"You just finished breakfast!" Chi-Chi exclaimed

"So?"

Chi-Chi face palmed; why did Saiyans eat so much? Do they have black holes in their stomachs?

"We have to head over to Mama Okami and Razzy's place." Chi-Chi informed him.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"I just need to pick up something."

"Well, do you mind if I keep my match with Vegeta? You know how he gets if he gets ignored. And that usually involves me breaking a limb."

"Oh well. I don't care. You're coming with me."

"Did you schedule a second appointment, because if you did, I'll need it to treat my broken limbs," Goku whined

"I think you won't have to worry about him…"

_Flashback_

_Chi-Chi smiled evilly. This was going to work._

"_Hello Bulma, may I speak to Vegeta please?"_

_Bulma cocked her eye curiously "Why?"_

"_I need to inform him something."_

"_Okay…" Bulma turned around "Hey Vegeta, get out of the Gravity Room! Chi-Chi wants to talk to you. Don't ask why, I don't know!"_

_She heard a groan as he walked out of the room. "What?" He said as gruffly as he could manage. Which was quite something._

"_Could you do me a favour? Please cancel your fight with Goku tomorrow? He's going to be occupied."_

_He cocked his eye up "Why should I listen to you, human."_

_She inwardly rolled her eyes. Good thing she had planned for this._

"_Let me rephrase that. Please cancel your fight with my husband or you shall suffer the consequences."_

"_That was a very pathetic attempt to convince me."_

"_Look in the bucket." Chi-Chi ordered after thrusting it in his face._

"_I will, if you go away after."_

"_I will."_

_He looked into the bucket and his eyes jumped 5x their normal size. There in the bucket was a whole mass of live, squirming worms. _

"_I-I looked, now g-go a-away." Vegeta stammered, his eyes fixated on the worms._

"_Here's the deal. You cancel the fight and my friends," she gestured to the bucket "will leave you alone. If you don't…well, they'll find a new host…in your hair."_

_The look on Vegeta's face was comical. His eyes were darting back and forth from the bucket and Chi-Chi's face._

"_Fine. It's cancelled." He rolled his eyes trying to remain tough looking, though his worst fear was in front of him._

"_I'll tell him."_

_Flashback ended_

"What's so funny Chi-Chi? You're laughing." Goku asked, feeling a little strange by Chi-Chi's sudden outburst.

"Anyway, let's go to Mama Okami and Razzy's place."

_An hour later_

"We could've just teleported…" Goku groaned

"I like to drive! Got a problem with that?" She turned around.

"No! No! It's fine!" Goku quickly kissed up. He had broken Rule 1: Never EVER tick off Chi-Chi if you value your life.

"Hello guys!" Razzy called over.

They looked over to see their red headed friend. Her bright blue eyes issued a greeting, and her hand was on her hip with her unusual trait, her tail, flicking by her side

"Do you guys want in? Mama Okami's ready for Goku."

He looked at her. "I have an appointment?"

Razzy looked at Chi-Chi confused. Chi-Chi nodded, and then Razzy did too. Goku gulped. When they did this, it caused problems.

"Come on in guys!" Razzy smiled enthusiastically.

"What's going on?" he demanded. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"You'll see."

His eyes bugged in horror. They were going to give him a needle. He tried to run, but he was tackled by Razzy. She didn't look very strong, but looks are always misleading.

Razzy grunted "It doesn't hurt! Relax!"

"You'll kill me! You evil woman!"

Razzy and Chi-Chi rolled their eyes.

"How much do you spend with him? Because you're starting to sound like him!" Chi-Chi pointed out

"Talk later; help me get him into the house now!" Razzy grunted

Razzy and Chi-Chi grabbed a hold of Goku and dragged him inside the house, where Mama Okami sat waiting for him with a rather large syringe sitting on the table. Razzy and Chi-Chi lifted the squirming and screaming Goku up and tossed him into room, and barricaded the door so he wouldn't get out.

"You maniacs! She's going to kill me! Get me out of heeeeeere!" Goku wailed pathetically.

"Sit down, it won't hurt at all." She tried to calm him down.

"It got stuck in my arm!"

"You left before I could pull it out." She stated.

She sat him down on the chair, and clicked a button. His body was trapped in the chair.

"Don't try turning Super Saiyan; that will only make this hurt more."

"Can I write out my will first?" Goku asked weakly.

"You aren't going to die." Mama Okami spoke strictly as a sweet old lady could.

"Please don't make it hurt."

She looked over to him. His eyes were wide, and a small pout was playing on his lips. That was a look she got often from children.

"Goku?"

"What?"

"I already gave you the needle. Just after the body bind. I wanted you to realize that getting a needle isn't so bad. You were so worried, that you didn't realize that I had given you it already, that your nerves were in full swing."

"Oh." Goku chuckled feeling a little silly.

Goku walked out feeling much better. Chi-Chi smiled at him, but then her eyes bugged in horror. Because unbeknownst to him, the giant syringe was still in his arm…

**So, what did you think? How was that? I hope it was good. So, Goku isn't afraid of needles (until he looks on his arm****) Is there anything I could of done better? Are any of the characters too OOC? Did the story seem rushed? Would you like to see another story by me for Dragonball Z? Or should I watch and read more of the series before I continue? If I do a sequel, who do you want it to be about, and about what aspect. (Note, you may have to explain the character, I am a newbie to the series!)**

**Bye!**

**Blaze808**


	2. Important Authors Note

Authors Note:

This is to "Alex" or anyone else who can answer this question: I want to use your story, but could you_ please_ tell me who 'Broly' is? I have heard of his name, and that he's a Saiyan(I think), but that's it!


End file.
